


Eichenhouse

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Angst, Brainwashing, Drabble, Eichenhouse, Eichenhouse!AU, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation, Nurse - Freeform, Nurse Peter, Short One Shot, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened at the video rental store Lydia's parents committed her to Eichenhouse because she just won't stop talking of what she saw - she won't stop talking of a big, bad wolf that keeps haunting her memories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eichenhouse

"Lydia, how are you feeling today?"

The girl slowly raised her gaze, looked at her nurse, who had just opened the heavy door and now put her dinner on her bedside table. 

"My wrists and ankles hurt...", she silently replied, pulled a bit at the fixations that kept her on the bed. 

"I know...", the nurse replied softly, loosened the leather straps that held her hands down, then the straps across her upper body. "But you should have been more careful with your cutlery...", he smiled, helped her sit up to eat properly. 

"He tried to attack me...! I was only defending myself...!" 

"Of course, Lydia..." 

Soothingly he let his hand run through her strawberry blonde hair, carefully watched her while she forced herself to eat a few spoonful of soup before pushing the bowl away from her. 

"Lydia, you need to eat properly...", he explained calmly. 

"I don't want to eat-...! I want to go home-...!", she sobbed, tears rising up in her eyes. 

"You know we can't let you..." 

"But I didn't harm them-...! It wasn't my fault-...! There was this wolf-... it was so huge-... it had bright red eyes and it was coming right at me-...! I didn't kill those people-...! It was the beast-...! It was the beast-...! Please, you have to believe me-...!", she cried, clung onto his shirt. 

"I believe you...", he whispered softly, forced her down onto the bed, tightened the leather straps around her body and wrists.

"No-...! No, please!", she cried and screamed, tried to break free, pull her hands away from his grip, but it was no use. He was much stronger that her, tied her to the bed, stood up and took her barely eaten dinner with him. 

"Please...! Please, I am not _crazy_...!" 

Peter turned around and smiled at her broadly with bright, red eyes, his fangs flashing between his lips.

"I know..."


End file.
